I Wake Up Screaming And It's All Because Of You
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: After years of being free, Loki's life is back to normal. Sort of. She is taken away by two burly men and thrown into a lab. But someone is there to save her. Now, Loki must place her life in a man who she's hated for her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

Lights danced across the drunken streets of Las Vegas, Nevada. People sway and topple onto the concrete roads. A flashy club came into view. Its occupants were pressed together in mindless moves. A small room rested near the back, it being the source of the lights and hypnotizing music. The woman inside was leaning back in her leather chair, a laptop on her desk.  
>The lazer-like lights bounced off of the neon walls. Golden orbs scanned the laptop screen, waiting. The small building vibrated as the music's volume was increased. The door burst open and a tall, wide eyed man stumbled inside. His neon green hair stood up in a mohawk, giving his height a few more inches.<p>

A pale pink stain covered the front of his wrinkled blazer. His flushed face matched the stain on his shirt. The man let out a breath of whiskey-stained air and smiled from ear-to-ear. The woman dropped her combat boots off the paint-splattered desk and stood up. Her electric blue nails tapped against the back of her chair.

"Loki, there you are! I've been lookin' for ya!" His gruff, raspy voice drifted through the woman's ears. She crossed her arms across her 'Legend of Zelda' shirt. A silver bracelet around her wrist glittered, and the silver 'Loki' charm reflected the colorful lights. Her mouth lifted into a soft, lopsided grin.

"I've been here," Loki replied in a 'you-should've-known-that' voice. Her golden eyes flickered for a brief moment.

"Well...Shuddup!" He huffed. Loki let out a chuckle as she made her way towards the door.

"There are some weird lookin' dudes outside. Said they're wantin' to speak to ya," The man said. He shuffled back and allowed Loki into the sea of fazed dancers. She made her wat through the crowd. Large, green double doors appeared before her. Loki stepped into the empty, outside world.

Two burly men stood near the doors, their meaty faces framed by curly, brown hair. Both men glanced over at Loki. Their eyes were covered by wrap-around sunglasses. Loki dug her boots into the gravel and sighed. Her golden eyes moved across their faces, watching the way their thick lips curled back.

"Hello, boys," Loki's calm voice entered the silence. Both men came forward, their movements jerky and tense. They move like robots, Loki thought. She flexed her fingers and shifted her weight.

"Are you Amethyst Bagens?" One burly man said in a monotone voice. Loki threw a look over her shoulder as the man from before came outside.

"Yeah, but I go by Loki," She replied. The robotic men glanced behind Loki, eyeing the man with the green mohawk.

"This is my boss, Clay," Loki motioned towards her boss, and he smiled. His wild eyes glistened as he took Loki's hand.

"You alright, Loki?" Clay's voice wasn't as raspy as before.

Loki nodded before turning her attention towards the burly men.

"So, why do you need to talk to me?" She asked. Both men suddenly pulled out tasers, their stances threatening. Neither of them spoke. The air had gone stale. Clay looked over at Loki, seeing the way her golden eyes narrowed. She clenched her fists and smiled.

"Well, looks like we have a problem here, boys," Her voice was still calm, but something about the way she spoke made a chill go down Clay's spine. The air around them began to shift. It blurred as if someone was running their finger across a canvas. Loki glanced down at her combat boots and smiled a Cheshire Cat smile. Clay knew that smile all too well. She was planning something. Something bad.  
>The wheels in her head began to turn. She shifted and a chuckle escaped her lips. Suddenly the burly men were thrown back against a brick wall. A crack echoed through the air. The club's loud music was muffled behind Loki and Clay. The men stood up, and half of their skin was shredded. Bits and pieces of metal was visible. Small, yellow sparks exploded and burned their suits.<br>Loki let out a deep breath of air and took a reluctant step forward. Her boss attempted to grab her hand, but she was already too far away. Her golden eyes moved across the men's torn faces, watching their jerky movements. Before she could react, the burly men had Loki pinned against the rain soaked streets. Clay went to help, but his body wasn't moving an inch.  
>He bit down on his red lips and scowled. Loki threw her fists against the men's faces. Her head violently shook until one of them pulled out a small gun. Loki's body went limp as the gun numbed her muscles. Her eyes flickered and slowly closed. Clay let out an ear shattering scream. He watched as the burly men pulled his friend across the roads. She didn't struggle. She didn't move to an escape.<br>Loki was captured by the enemy.

* * *

><p>Golden orbs stared into the pitch black darkness. Dead lights covered the pale, cold room. Blurry bodies drifted throughout the room, checking each machine. Loki kept her hands closed into tight fists. She lat still on the metallic bed. Her eyes watched the needles that pierced her pale flesh. Drops of blood fell onto the bed.<br>Scientists spoke in quick voices, commanding eachother. They never looked at Loki, never touched her. They were afraid of her. Afraid of what she was capable of doing. The room filled with a deadly stench. The scientists moved out of the room just before red lights blazed across each wall. Sulfur and brimstone tickled Loki's senses. She knew that smell. Her golden eyes closed.  
>Screams echoed throughout the lab. Loki let out a deep breath and frowned. The metallic door burst open, and the lights shattered the darkness. The straps around her wrists were shredded. Loki opened her eyes and watched the man that stood near her. His piercing blue eyes were focused on her, watching her.<p>

Loki sat up, her arms crossed over the robe she was forced to wear. She stared at her savior and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised to see you, Azazel?" She asked. He smiled at her before gently helping her off the table. His blood red fingers curled around her wrists, sending warmth up her arms. Loki glanced down at her bare feet. Blood drenched the tile floors, dripping into the thin cracks. Azazel slipped off the jacket he wore and slipped it around her small shoulders.  
>Loki moved away from the mutant and picked up the clothers that rested on a nearby table. Her eyes danced across the bracelet around her wrist. It made her heart twist into a tight knot. Why do I still wear it? She asked herself. The question raced through her cleared mind. She glanced over her shoulder and stared at Azazel.<br>"Thanks for savin' me," She muttered. He slowly nodded and took hold of her cold hands. She sucked in a large amount of antibiotic stained air before feeling herself being pulled into a vacuum. Both figures disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of black and red smoke.

* * *

><p>Clay watched the thin, long haired police officer flip through file-after-file. His heart was beating against his chest. It wasn't easy trying to convince the police to help him. His tall, neon green mohawk had flattened after running here. He had burst into the police station, screaming about robotic men kidnapping his friend. Of course, the police knew he worked at a club nearby, and they believed he was drunk. But they decided to help him anyways. It took nearly an hour until the police were searching through their files. Now, Clay sat at a table, waiting for any sort of news on the burly men.<p>

The door to the office opened, and a young, rookie cop stumbled inside. Clay remembered seeing him at the flashy club, dancing with a few other women. The young cop placed his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. A vanilla folder was thrown onto the table, its contents scattered. Photos of the two men appeared before Clay. He knew it was them, but in the photos, they looked so human. Hope filled his wide eyes.  
>The long haired police officer took one of the files into his thick hands. Clay leaned forward, his nails digging into the arms of the chair. A T.V. flipped on, and a video played. The two men appeared on the screen, dragging Loki down a hall. They lifted her onto a metallic bed, their movements causing her pain. The burly men disappeared as men in white coats surrounded her. They pushed needles into her pale arms, not caring if she could feel them or not.<p>

She was just laying there, dead, like a corpse. Suddenly red lights flashed across the screen. The scientists ran off, leaving Loki alone on the bed. The door opened and a shadowy man rushed inside. Clay's heart almost stopped. He knew that man. Anger welled up in his heart. He watched as his friend took the savior's hands. They disappeared in a flash of smoke, and the video ended.  
>Clay's eyes narrowed into beady slits. The police men stood there, not believing what they just saw. Clay shot up from his chair and moved towards the door.<p>

"Sir, where are you goin'?" Both men reached for him, but he jerked away from their grip. He ignored the strange looks he recieved and marched outside into the rainy night. Clay slid into a cop car, and it came to life. The car sputtered and coughed as he pushed it down the road. An old radio station played through Clay's ears. His mind wandered to Loki. _He_ had her. That man.  
>Clay brushed off the police men calling him over the station. His mind was set on finding his friend and taking her home. He wasn't going to corrupt her again, not like the last time. No, Clay wasn't going to let that happen. The car blazed past the speed limit and into a cloak of rainy darkness.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm glad that the first chapter did really well. Here's chapter two, and there is a flashback at the end.  
>Thanks and enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>There was a chill in the air. Snow was beginning to fall and cover the ground in a white blanket. The sky was turning dark, leaving only a trail of golden stars. The rickety, old car shuddered as it came to a slow stop. Beams of light bounced off the windshield. The side door shot open, and Clay stumbled out. His wild eyes scanned the horizon, searching for any sign of Loki. Nothing.<br>He scowled and turned to face the cop car. A gasp of shock left his dry lips. Azazel stood before him, swords in hand. His piercing blue eyes watched Clay, keeping him frozen to his spot. Cold wind whipped around the two men.

"Where is she?" Clay yelled, his voice dark. He clenched his fists, waiting for the red-skinned demon to answer.  
>Azazel moved around Clay as if they were predator and pray. His spaded tail danced around behind him, ready to attack. He stopped at the hood of the car and smirked.<br>Clay suddenly fell to his knees, coughing. A pool of crimson blood surrounded him. A single gash stretched across the front of his stomach. Red bloomed on the front of his jacket. Clay's head lifted, and Azazel moved closer to him. His piercing gaze sent a chill down Clay's spine.

"Y-you will n-not hurt her a-again," He choked out in a single breath. Azazel cleaned off his weapons and began to move away.

"She vill choose me," He said before disappearing into the night.

Clay fell onto the frosty ground, his blood staining to snow and his clothes. His eyes slowly closed, leaving only a slow heartbeat to tell of his life.

* * *

><p>Loki woke up, her golden eyes buzzing. A sharp pain bounced around in her head. It felt like someone was throwing bricks at her. She slid off the bed and fell to her knees on the foot-shaped carpet. A groan echoed through the musty air. Her eyes scanned to surrounding room.<p>

"He brought me to my apartment?" She asked aloud. Loki stood yp and limped towards the front door. It rattled but wouldn't budge. A lock kept it securely in place.  
>A scowl covered her pale face. She ran her fingers through her messy, brown hair, only to find it unbraided. Her golden eyes fell down, taking notice that her clothers were different as well. Heat drifted up Loki's neck and moved all the way to her ears. The barcelt was the only thing that remained.<p>

Loki closer her eyes and attempted to remember what happened after Azazel had found her. They had teleported away from the lab and made their way through Las Vegas. At some point, Loki must have fallen asleep. Her mind went blank after that.

She drifted away from the door and stepped into a nearby bathroom. The single lamp let out a blast of like, making Loki stumble. Her head quickly shook out the light.  
>"Stupid light. Stupid Azazel," She mumbled beneath her breath.<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have saved you," Loki jumped when she spotted Azazel in the cracked mirror. A loud yelp left her lips.

Azazel chuckled as he exited the bathroom. Loki raced after him, her eyes blazing. She stepped infront of him and crossed her arms over the military jacket she now wore. It took a few seconds to realize that the jacket was Azazel's. Her golden eyes scanned his face. He just stood there, frozen, like a statue. His blue eyes show no emotion except amusement.

Loki shifted her weight and licked her lips-that was her nervous habit. Her eyes shifted and she glanced down. Azazel's lips curled into a smirk.

"Do you not trust me?" He taunted her. Her golden eyes darted towards his scarred face. She leaned back, her head lowered again.

"What do you think?" She replied in a quiet voice. Loki looked outside as multiple cops passed the apartment. The windows rattled and cracked in multiple places.

The charm on her bracelet shook, and lights made little silver rings on her arms. Loki chewed on the inside of her mouth and shifted again. Azazel moved closer, his head tilted slightly. His piercing blue eyes danced across her pale face. Little rings of black were around her golden eyes, and she looked like she hadn't eaten much for a couple days. Azazel reached out, but Loki recoiled away from him.  
>Another car passed, and multiple flashing lights entered the room. Police lights. They stopped outside the apartment, and everything came to a sudden pause. Loki shook and her arms were covered in goose pimples. Her head turned towards the window. She was beginning to loose her breath. Azazel took her arms and pulled her closer to him.<p>

Loki didn't try to pull away from him. Her body was freezing cold. She felt like a statue made from ice. Her heartbeat drummed against Azazel's ears. Loki reached up and took hold of his shirt. She wasn't afraid of the police. She was of being captured again. Loki was afraid to be locked up.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Four police men. Azazel counted their steps. He shifted and Loki's breathing came to a sudden halt. His attention turned towards her pale face. Her eyes were closed. She had blacked out. Her heart was calm. She fell limp, but Loki wasn't heavy. She felt light in Azazel's grasp.

The door started to shake, but it didn't open to the police's force. Something held them back. Azazel glanced down at Loki, at her sleepy face. She let out a sigh and pressed her head against the mutant's shoulder. Azazel glanced over at the window before taking in a large amount of cold air. He checked his grasp on Loki, and the heavy scent of sulfur danced throughout the room.

The door's hinges broke as the door clattered to the ground. Police men raided the apartment, but shock washed over them. The room was empty, like the inside of a porcelain doll. No sign was left except for the cloud of red and black smoke.

* * *

><p>His wild eyes slid open, allowing slivers of light to break through the darkness. Clay let out a pain-filled breath. He could smell heavy amounts of medicine and blood. A lot of blood. Clay shook his head and stared at the creamy white walls around him. Sunlight streamed in from the open window and bounced around him.<p>

The door slid open. A short, thin woman waltzed inside, her crisp white coat swaying in the cool wind. Her golden hair fell into a halo of curls around her heart-shaped face. Small, circular glasses hung around her neck. A sharp smile curled her small lips. She made her way towards the bed and lifted a clipboard into her hands.

"Well, Mr. Ami, it seems that your vitals are good. You should be happy that a nice man brought you in here," Her sweet-as-candy voice caused Clay to cringe. She glanced at him and her smile widened. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered as she pulled up a squeaky stool. Clay winced at the sound. A rush of cold air filled the room, and everything came a sudden halt.

The clock stopped ticking, and the woman didn't move an inch. Clay lifted himself and gasped at the sudden pain in his stomach. A single, pink scar stretched across the flesh.

"Clay," Someone whispered in his ear. Clay turned around and slipped out of the bed. He looked around, searching for the voice.

"Turn around," Clay realized that the voice was in his head, not out in the open. His breathing deeped as he moved around.

A man stood before him, smiling. He couldn't be much older than Clay. His dark brown hair lay back on his forehead. His blue eyes were kind, soft. He drifted closer, his hands in the pockets of his brown trench coat.

"Hello, Clay. My name is Charles Xavier, and you are a mutant."

* * *

><p><em>The air was warm, too warm for Autumn. Leaves of fiery red and golden yelled danced across the sidewalks. The sky was a canvas of pastel colors. A rusted swin creaked with every slow push.<em>

_"Hello, Amethyst," A quiet voice echoed through the warm air. The swing came to a sudden halt as the young girl glanced up. Her golden eyes moved across his long, blood red hair and his soft, ocean blue eyes._

_"Hey, Edgar," She said back as he took the seat next to her. He smiled and took her hand in his. She shifted in the swing, her eyes closed._

_"It's really warm," Edgar muttered. A chuckle escaped Amethyst's lips._

_"Are you really talkin' about the weather, Edgar?" She sounded amused. Her bare feet brushed against the ground, and she let out a laugh._

_Edgar glanced at her dress, tracing over the black and purple stripes covering it. Amethyst tugged at the ends of her long sleeves and smiled wider. Suddenly a tall, menacing figure was standing infront of them. His hands were stretched out, swords in his tight grip. A tail came into the children's view. He drifted closer, his blue eyes focused on Edgar._

_The young boy tightened his grip on Amethyst's hand. Her golden eyes stared out from behind Edgar's shoulder. She felt his breathing deepen and his heart quicken in pace. He glared at the deamn, watched him, with cold eyes. Edgar's lips curled into a tight line, and the man smiled. Amethyst was suddenly thrown back as the man lunged forward._

_Edgar fell to the ground, the man ontop of him with a blade to his throat. A thin line of crimson blood seeped out from the open flesh. He let out a cry of burning pain. The man pressed himself closer to Edgar, a gleam in his piercing blue eyes._

_"Get off me!" The young boy screeched. He clawed at the man's arms, trying to push him off._

_"Get off him, you monster!" Amethyst rushed forward, her hands clutching the man's shoulders. Her face flushed red as tears slid down her pale cheeks. She tripped over her bare feet and hit the ground hard. A cloud of leaves fluttered around the three of them._

_Edgar suddenly went limp. His blue eyes were wide and his skin pale. Blood stained the front of his white shirt, making it look like blood on snow. His heart froze beneath his chest, and he didn't move. The man stood, blood dripping of his swords._

_Amethyst stood, her hands covering her mouth. Red rings appeared around her watery, golden eyes. She took a sudden step bacl and began to slowly walk away._

_"Y-you killed him!" She choked out. The man glanced at her, his face an emotionless mask._

_Amethyst ran. Her braided hair flew behind her. She ran even when her legs began to burn. The sky grew dark, blocking the young girl's path. She fell to the ground, silver tears spilling our of her eyes. Her tight fists slammed against the concrete until her knuckles bled._

_Amethyst ignored the pain. Her mind became empty. She was alone. No one was there to hold her in their warm embrace._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow update, but I finally got chapter three! This begins with the POV of a new character, which you will learn who it is later on.**

* * *

><p>The table shook as my fist made contact with the connected chair. Twenty pairs of wide eyes watched me. I scanned the room, searching for any sign of hope. None. Not even a sliver of it in someones eyes. My nails dug into the leather skin of the chair, shredding it. One man lifted himself out of a chair and drifted towards me.<p>

"You have to understand something. This mission is danger-"

"I don't care! He is going to hurt her again! I can't let that happen!" My voice bounced off of the walls. I shook with anger, and I was ready to run out of here myself. I wasn't going to let him hurt her again. Not like last time.

"She is not of importance right now!" The man screeched, his hands gripping the end of the metallic table. My eyes narrowed into slits. His face began to turn beet red, and his dark eyes were ready to pop out of his head. I let out a growl before moving towards the double doors. Everyone watched me with fear. Whether it was fear _for_ me or _of_me, I didn't know.

"You go out those doors, and no one here will be your savior!" The man yelled, thinking that would stop me from leaving. I rolled my eyes towards him and grinned.

"Like I need your help," With those words, I left the room. The outside world was pitch black. That wasn't much of a change from any other hour or day. Lit torches led the way until I reached a dirt road. There was no turning back at this point. I wouldn't have if there was. I wasn't going to let him hurt her again. No, I will save her.

No matter what.

* * *

><p>His piercing eyes were watching me. I could feel their intensity, their anger. He knew something. Something he didn't want to tell me. I let out a deep breath of air and licked my lips. When was the last time I had something to eat or drink? When was the last time I'd slept? My golden eyes scanned the entire train. Rust covered the inside, and dead rats filled every corner. They supplied food and water, but I never seemed hungry or thirsty.<p>

Azazel wouldn't stop asking why. I never spoke to him. He hadn't earned that since my memory began to return. The last time I slept was when my memories returned. Why was I still with Azazel if he killed my best friend? Am I that desperate for a safe haven? A savior. My eyes moved outside, watching as each burnt orange tree blazed by.

What else have I forgotten? My family, or did I even have one? Did I have other friends besides Clay? Where is Clay? Is he alright? Is he even alive?

When Azazel took us away from the police men, I asked where he was. He lied to me, but I didn't acknowledge it. Something in me said that he was not the best person to be around. Especially since I still had to find Clay. Why did I feel like him not saving me was Azazel's fault? Something was about to happen, and I was not prepared for it.

* * *

><p>I could see the train. It rattled as it drifted down the rusted tracks. She was inside, I knew this. And <em>he<em>was with her. With him there, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. My feet hit the top of the train, and I waited. No sound came from inside. No one moved around. Good, this was good. I closed my eyes and waited.

_"Amethyst, it's me,"_I thought. At first, there was no response. The air became cold, and I wondered if maybe I was wrong.

_"W-who are you?"_Came a tired reply. I knew this would happen. She lost her memory, and it was his fault. I clenched my fists and climbed down. An open window stood before me, and I quickly slipped into the moving train. I spotted her sitting on a crate, her legs crossed Indian-style. Her golden eyes were wide with curiosity, and a frown was painted across her pale face.

She watched me as I drifted towards the crate. I lifted myself up and took the empty spot next to her. She reached up and ran her fingers through her dirt-caked brown hair. She shifted and looked at me.

"I don't know you," Her voice was quiet. I could still see the little child in her. The child that was ripped away at a young age. I let out a deep breath and nodded.

"I know. Azazel did that to you. He took away your memory, but now it's returning," I replied with a smile on my face. I glanced across the compartment. Azazel was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. I let out a deep breath and looked over at Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you may not believe me bu-" I began.

"I do actually. I dreamed that he killed my best friend," Tears began to well up in her golden eyes. She dropped her head and let out a sigh.

"Vhat are you doing here?" I lifted my eyes towards the man in front of me. Azazel's piercing blue eyes were narrowed with anger. His spaded tail whipped around behind him, ready to attack me.

"Taking back my family," I hissed through clenched teeth. Azazel scowled and took multiple steps towards me. I pulled the crossbow off of my back and pointed it towards him. The arrow pressed against his chest, tearing a small hole in his black shirt. I felt her Amethyst's fingers curl around my arm. She was freezing cold, like ice. Her body was deathly pale, and black rings had begun to appear around her golden eyes. She was shaking like a leaf in the Winter wind.

"You vill not take her!" Azazel lunged towards me, swords in his grip. I tripped over my feet but quickly regained composure. An arrow was shot. It was as if every moment in time came to a sudden halt. I stood, my hand tight around Amethyst's arm. She was watching with wide eyes, her head shaking. Azazel, for some reason, didn't move as the arrow came closer to him. Someone nearby screamed bloody murder when they realized what was happening. I could care less if anyone saw. I wasn't going to let him hurt her again. Not again. Never again.

"Stop!" Suddenly, the entire train was forced off of the tracks. People screeched in fear as they were thrown to one wall. I saw that Azazel had already disappeared, and Amethyst was pressed against a shattered crate. Her head was shaking violently. Wooden boards and glass danced through the air, and golden sparks lit the tracks. I was flung through the air, hundreds of other bodies flying past me. I landed in the middle of muddy ground, soaked with rain and blood. Whether it was my blood or not, I couldn't tell.

The train was on its side, both walls open wide. Bodies scattered the fields, their blood like puddles of rain. I sat up, my eyes scanning the landscape. Where is she? Where is Amethyst? I could care less if Azazel was alive or not. He could rot in Hades for all I cared. I stood only to have a sharp pain buzz through my leg. Great, just great.

"Amethyst!" I screamed, my voice cracking like ice. "Amethyst, where are you?" Nothing. Not even a whisper to give me a clue on where she was. A small bubble of worry and fear entered my soul. Is she dead? No. No, I won't think that. Amethyst is alive. She just can't hear me.

I sucked in cold air, my throat burning. My eyes searched for her, but she was nowhere in sight. The sudden stench of brimstone is what made me turn. Azazel stood behind me, his piercing eyes blood shot. I noticed that his swords were gone, just like my crossbow. His jet black hair hung in front of his crimson red face. If he hadn't done what he did, Azazel looked like an avenging angel. But in my mind, he was a demon. A demon searching wanting to destroy all life.

"If it weren't for you, Amethyst would be fine. She would be with her family, and Edgar would still be alive!" I took hold of his shirt, my eyes burning with fire and fury. I was way past mad. It was Azazel's fault that all this was happening. He was going to pay, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Years after Edgar's death, everything had changed. Amethyst wouldn't allow her eyes to shut. Her dreams were filled with bloody scenes and horrifying nightmares. All of them showed the man with the spaded tail. Her siblings were growing worried, so worried that they sent her to hundreds of doctors and therapists. None of them believed her tales of the man with the tail. None of them believed that what she saw in her sleep was that real. Amethyst grew frantic. At times, she would hear and see Edgar next to her. Sometimes he would sit in the very playground on which he was killed.<em>

_Amethyst began to speak nonsense of seeing him. Seeing him in her barely awake days. Finally, everyone had enough. One night, when her siblings were away, two meaty men came and took her from her home. She was thrown into a van, a white van splattered with red paint. Or was it really paint? They took her to a tall, broken down building. Its white paint was chipping off the walls. Each window was shattered, and every door had signs of claw marks etched into them._

_The men forced her into a small, metallic room. It smelled of dead fish and blood. So much blood. No one else stayed in that room. No one was able to. Something inside of there killed them in only a few weeks. Amethyst guessed, at first, that maybe it was because of claustrophobia. The room was small. So small, it could barely even pass as a room. A small cot was pressed against one of the walls, its sheets caked with dust and dirt. The tops of each wall was lined with barbed wire. If you looked close enough, there seemed to be chunks of flesh and blood staining each bit of metal._

_The room was windowless, and the only escape was a door that they kept locked with I.D. systems. That means, the only way to get out, you'd have to get one of the men's I.D's and use it without anyone else knowing._  
><em>For months, Amethyst would sit on the bed, waiting for each Barbie Doll nurse to give her the tainted food. The food that was filled with pills to help her sleep. She would wait for them to leave before sliding the food through a near invisible vent. The patient on the other end was more-than-happy to take the loaded food.<em>

_Amethyst would frequently see Edgar. They spoke about their lives, but it was strange how...alive Edgar was. He spoke as if everything was going to be okay, but those words were ruined by the thoughts of the man with the spaded tail. The doctors and nurses listened to her, waiting for her sanity to completely disappear. The strange thing was, Amethyst's mind was already gone. Gone with everything else that was taken from her years before. He had taken them away from her. Her being there was his fault. Everything was his fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad people like this story. I'll try to update A.S.A.P.<strong>


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I must apologize for the lack of update in a while. I have been very busy for the past few months with school and everything. I have decided to put this story on hold because I may want to remake it. Hopefully, I can start it once again. I apologize to the readers. I may write more stories (some may be for Azazel) in this moment of stopping the story.


End file.
